


Birthday special

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Birthday Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:46:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: happy birthday yuuya my baby.......





	Birthday special

**Author's Note:**

> thank u hindre for this incredible picture http://hindre.tumblr.com/post/159982607094/happy-birthday-spy-bird

“Happy birthday, asshole.”

Isa leaned over to kiss Yuuya on the cheek while handing him a small box. Yuuya smiled as he gave Isa a wet kiss on the cheek.

“Thank you, sweetheart.”

“Stop calling me that,” Isa sighed, “It’s gross.”

“You like it,” Yuuya said, casually squeezing Isa, “So what special treat do I get from my sweetheart today?”

“None,” Isa replied curtly, “I already gave you a gift, and I paid for dinner.”

“Is that so?”

“I have cake,” Isa said, wriggling himself free from Yuuya’s hug – he walked off to the kitchen then, leaving Yuuya alone at the sofa. Yuuya lifted the box slightly to examine it – it feels pretty light – and shook it – it didn’t make a sound. It’s in a bright red with white polkadots cardboard box – 

He took off the tape on the side and opened the box, and inside is a white t-shirt, with the words ‘Birthday Bitch’ written in big, pink letters, and a big kiss mark. He only chuckled as he took it out of the box – ah, Isa just knows his taste so well.

Yuuya quickly took off the shirt he was wearing and put on his new one instead. It’s a bit too small, struggling to cover up his abs, but it fits pretty well, he would say. 

Isa walked out of the kitchen with two plates of cake, and Yuuya could see that a big smile was quickly drawn on his face, as if he was trying to hold his laughter.

“Yeah, it’s kind of small.”

“Well, I thought you’d want to show off your abs at every given opportunity.”

“Heh, that’s a good excuse.”

“Here you go,” Isa said, handing Yuuya a plate – it’s a beige colored cake, with what looks like chocolate icing. “It’s coffee. I hope you like it.”

“Won’t you feed me?”

“What are you, a child?” Isa asked, acting annoyed – “You can do it yourself, I’m here.”

“Come on, honey, just for today.”

“I said stop calling me that.”

“Okay, Souma.”

“Who said we’re on a first name basis?”

“I thought we’re good after you sucked my dick?”

Isa was blushing as he looked away.

“And it’s my birthday, so I can ask for anything, right?”

Isa sighed as he sat down next to Yuuya and took the plate from his hands.

“...little bitch.”

“Sit on my lap and–”

“No.”

“Aww, come on–” Yuuya leaned over while his hand reached down to squeeze Isa’s ass, “Please?”

Isa turned to look at Yuuya, pouting his lips slightly. Yuuya couldn’t help but smile – Isa’s so cute when he’s playing difficult, as much as someone might think he’s not playing.

“...only because it’s your birthday,” Isa said as he got back up and seated himself on Yuuya’s lap. He could actually feel that Yuuya was getting hard – but of course he knew everything was going to lead up to that anyway. 

Yuuya leaned back on the sofa then, as he placed his hands around Isa’s waist, while Isa began cutting the cake with his fork. 

Everything went as well as it should, although Yuuya could see that Isa was blushing brightly throughout the whole thing, clearly not used to this kind of affection. That’s cute, though.

“You know, Souma, maybe you can try hand-feeding me.”

“Oh, asshole, your requests keep getting more and more ridiculous.”

“Won’t you? It’ll be fun~”

Unlike before, Isa actually grabbed the remaining cake with his hands, and Yuuya opened his mouth, exciting for what’s about to happen–

Only a few seconds later, Isa had literally thrown the cake at his face (gently, though) so that it was all over his nose and mouth. 

Yuuya looked up at Isa in surprise, but before he could say anything Isa suddenly leaned in, pressing a kiss onto Yuuya’s lips. Yuuya spared no time to kiss him back aggressively – Isa tasted sweet, or maybe it was just from the cake. He could feel Isa inching closer so he could push his tongue further into Yuuya’s mouth, as if he was trying to get a good taste of Yuuya’s mouth. 

“That’s some damn good cake, huh?” Isa whispered as he pulled away for a second, before Yuuya pulled him back into another kiss. 

When he finally let go, he saw that a speck of the chocolate icing is now on Isa’s nose, and he couldn’t help but laugh. He slid his finger across Isa’s nose to wipe it away and licked it off. 

He proceeded to take Isa’s hand, with his fingers still covered in icing and cake, making a show to suck and lick them off. Isa only watched as he slowly and seductively licked off each finger – he’s doing a pretty good job, although his fingers still felt a little oily afterwards. 

“Fine, I get the hint,” Isa said as he moved closer – now their dicks are rubbing against each other, and Isa could feel that Yuuya was damn hard under him, although it’s frankly pretty funny to see Yuuya act like that when his face was a mess. 

“You don’t have any surprises for me down here?” Yuuya asked, sliding his hand under Isa’s shirt–

“What more do you want at this point?”

“I don’t know, just wondering.”

Isa slid his finger across Yuuya’s face to scrape up the cake left on his face, then letting Yuuya lick that off, too. His face is mostly clean, although there were still some streaks of cream on his face. 

“You’re gross,” Isa said lovingly while licking up his cheek. Yuuya’s hands slid down to tug on Isa’s shorts, quickly taking them off, then kneaded Isa’s ass. 

“Don’t get used to this. I’m only complying because it’s your birthday.”

“I’m sure you’d do this just as willingly any other day.”

“Fuck you,” Isa replied, “But happy birthday.” 


End file.
